Singing Life
by PlainStrawberry
Summary: What heppens when somebody tries to crush amu's dreams? find out! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry: Yay! Third one!

Amu: WTF?!

Ikuto: guess she's happy

Strawberry: the hell I am also guess what kind of story this one is about ikuto

Ikuto: Amuto…

Strawberry: Ur right! Somebody to the disclaimer

Amu: Strawberry-Chan doesn't own shugo chara or us!

Singing Life

Chapter 1

Amu waited backstage for her name to be called. Of course she used her real name for singing. Amu never thought her dream would come true. Everybody knew she was a great singer. But once in her life she rejected somebody on a offer. This person hated her after that. Not only she never seen Amu but the person disappeared. Amu never saw or heard from that person. "And now our finale performance…Miss Hinamori Amu!" Everybody cheered crazy. Amu walked out on stage and waited to sing. Music started and she sang.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

(All around me by Flyleaf)

Everybody cheered loudly. A bang noise startled everybody. The light went off and everybody got a bit scared. They came back on and they sighed. But not for long. Amu screamed in terror. Right in front of her was a body hanging from a rope. The rope was tied around the neck. Somebody laughed from up above everybody. Amu's manger Yuki and Dan came running to her. They looked at the body wide eyed. "Amu?" Dan asked her. Amu was shaking all over. Somebody else laughed but was in the audience. Everybody moved away from the middle except one person. The person looked at Amu then said "Don't you remember Amu-san? She's gonna get you sooner or later" then left. Fear was in Amu's honey golden eyes. Both of the mangers looked at her. Dan held her close and Amu broke in tears. She cried in his chest. From far away a certain teen was watching her. He stared at her in her mangers arms. Pain filled his eyes. Ikuto couldn't believe that Amu didn't noticed him. He knew who the person was laughing from up top. He started walking to the exit door. Half way there he was stopped by Amu talking to him on the microphone. "Ikuto?" she asked. He turned around and looked at her. "Please stay until everybody leaves" he nodded and walked towards the stage. Amu turned to the people then said "Hope you guys liked the concert please wait until I have another one" they sweetly smiled and left. Amu got off stage and stood in front of Ikuto. She paused for a second then asked "Where have you been?" Ikuto didn't want to tell her. "I…"…

TBC…

Strawberry: What do you think?

Ikuto: Good so far

Amu: So excited! I wanna knoe wats gonna happen next

Strawberry: You'll find out in the next chapi!

Amu: DAMN IT!

Ikuto: hehe good one strawberry…Please R&R! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry: if ur wondering how old they are is that Ikuto is 26 and Amu is 24...

Amu: WTH?!?!?!?

Strawberry: Live with it or else

Amu: fine but ur story is good already

Strawberry: Thx! Disclaimer please

Miki: -pops out of no where- strawberry-san doesn't own shugo chara or us!

Chapter 2

Ikuto couldn't say anything but Amu. He couldn't tell her he was engaged. "Well?" she said softly. "The thing is that I'm…engaged" Amu's eyes widen. Sorrow filled her eyes. Then Ikuto told her about what happen to him.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_~11 YEARS AGO~_

_"Ikuto-koi!" Thirteen old Amu said while running towards him. 15 years old Ikuto turned around and Amu stopped dead in her tracks. Behind him was a girl. She had red hair that reached up to the middle of her back and green eyes. "Ikuto who is-" "Let's go Ikuto-koi…" the girl said while walking away. He looked at Amu then left. Amu dropped to the ground. "I-Ikuto…w-why?" she whispered. Tears flowed out and down her cheeks. Ikuto looked back and saw Amu crying silently. "Amu…" he whispered "Who is she?" the girl asked "She's a friend of mine…" "No she isn't" "Yes she is Haruka" "Then why did she call you Ikuto-koi?" Haruka asked. "We used to go out" "No…now your with me!" "I know" "Never get close to that girl" "Fine" Amu stopped crying and she ran home. She locked with balcony door and room door. Amu sat on her bed put her knees to her chest and cried again. "Ikuto…please don't tell me this is true" she said out loud. Luckily nobody was home to hear that. Except for a cat like chara. "Ikuto nya~" Yoru whispered. He looked at amu. He left to find Ikuto. Luckily he found him walking down Amu's block. "Ikuto nya!" Ikuto looked at his chara then asked "What??" "Amu she is crying nya" "Why do I care?" "Ikuto nya! Go comfort her! She's asking to herself is this true nya" Ikuto nodded and jumped on her balcony. He tap the window and Amu's head shot up. Ikuto stared at her. "Amu…" he said softly. "Leave…I never want to see you again!" He flinched and asked Yoru to unlock the lock. Amu got up and held the door knob so it wouldn't open. "Why?" he asked "Because you cheated on me!" He asked Yoru to stop, chara-change then left. Before he left he looked into her eyes. He saw pain, loneliness, Sorrow. A week later her came back to her house. He noticed it wasn't locked and let himself in. Everything in her room was gone. He spotted a note, picked it up and read it. _

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I couldn't stand to see you with that girl. I found a job I could use. It's a singing career. Like I said I never wanted to see you again. I asked my parents if we could move and they said yes. Don't now look for me. You hurt me to much._

_From Amu and charas_

_P.S.- say to Yoru that I moved and he won't be seeing Miki. I'm sorry but it's for mine own good._

_He crumpled the paper then left. He looked everywhere for Amu. Weeks passed by and he started losing hope on her. Haruka and Ikuto's relationship be came very close. After Ikuto proposed to her he has been engaged ever since._

_~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Amu looked at the ground. She remembered when she left him. "So g-good l-luck with your love girl" she said while walking away. Ikuto looked at her sadly then said "A-Are you?" "Just go live your life" "I haven't stop thinking about you ever since" "Your engaged Ikuto so I can't love you back…please leave" He looked at her then left. "Amu-Chan" Yuki said "Is he the one who broke your heart?" Dan asked. "Yeah that's him" "We'll bring you home" Amu nodded and they left the building…

TBC…

Amu: -Tears forming- look at wat u did!

Strawberry: Calm down you'll be back with Ikuto in a few chapters…

Amu: NANI?!?!?!?

Ikuto: Calm down Amu

Amu: Fine but strawberry you should update your other stories

Strawberry: I will I need time that's all

Ikuto: Well Bye! R&R


	3. DOES NOT COUNT AS A CHAP! READ!

Strawberry: Umm....

Amu:WAT THE HELL HAVENT U BEEN UPDATING UR STORIES?!?!

Ikuto:Amu-Koi calm down

Strawberry: -runs behind ikuto- aaahhhh!!!! shes gonna kill mi!!!!

Ikuto: Hold on -picks up amu bridle style nd goes into another room-

Strawberry: O.O

ikuto: -comes bac with hair messy nd so is amu's hair also-

Strawberry: Holy S**t

Livon: Yeah she curses alot

Yaya: Hi everybody!!!

Amu: when did she get here?? O.o

Ikuto: so plz tell why Ichigo

Strawberry: Ummm.... -thinks- oh!!! Yeah about my stories they will be on hold for now

Amu:......... -flames in ear- WAT?!?!?!

Yoru: -holds down cute kitty ears- my ears nya

Strawberry: its my fault -eyes get teary- I HAVE NO IDEA WAT TO WRITE FOR NOW!!!!!!!! I HAD SOMTHIN BUT I DIDNT GET TO TYPE IT!!!!!

Ikuto: ooooooo o.O

Kukia: plzz dont give up

Amu: Wat the hell??

Strawberry: But hers a note to my readers out there

Dear Readers,

All my stories will be on hold but...U can help mi!! Here's the thing i need ur help to continue!!!!! all u have to do is sne d mi a message with an idea i can use for my stories nd ill chose one. But i need ideas for all my stories except christmas surprise or watever its called -_-(even i cant remeber my own story name) anyway but plz help mi. nd i chose one idea for each story. but the winners can also be in my stories nd mi nd the winners can create a story together. so may the best idea writer thing begin!!! Nd i hope none of u people r mad at 4 this...-sniff- plz forgive mi!!!

from

Ichigo!! :3

Amu: wow

Ikuto: Plz hurry nd send in ur ideas so the story can be updated faster!!!

Utau: Hurry nd plz think of some story ideas she can write also!!!

Ran: nd if u also help her on story ideas then u can be in it!!!

Utau: R&R??

Everybody (except livon): R&R!!!!

Livon: dead line is in thursday


End file.
